This is Springtrap
by something.you.dont.know
Summary: It's Micheal's birthday! Happy day! Or is it. Along comes a boss with the name of Joshua who makes his workers killed their loved ones, or suffer extreme consequence. When Will is forced to choose between killing his beloved cousin, Micheal, he can't help but question the order. So will he kill the kid? Or suffer the same consequences his long lost sister did?


I miss him. Don't you? Don't you remember the electrifying moments with him? No? I wish he was still here. Remember that time when he... oh never mind. You already said you didn't. Wait, you're not... oh I'm sorry, I mistook you for someone else. Let me tell you his story...

* * *

Hi there! My name is Micheal, but you can call me Mike! I'm seven years old today! Have you come to celebrate with me? No? Oh. Are you looking for someone? Will? Well, I suppose I could take you to him. Follow me!

* * *

Ahh he loved Freddy's. I sometimes wonder what became of it. Not that I care much. But the place does have many lost memories...

* * *

"Foxy! Foxy!" Will chanted, even though he was twenty-four now. "Will!" Micheal called. "Yes?" Will turned around to face the young boy. "This man here was looking for you." Micheal turned at pointed to a man dressed in a dark suit, with sunglasses on, even though they were indoors. "Can I help you?" Will asked as he cocked his head. The man nodded. He pointed to his mouth, then to the door. "Can you not speak?" Will asked him. The man did not reply, he just motioned for Will to follow. Will shrugged and started walking behind the man, but Micheal tugged on the hem of Will's shirt, holding him back. "When will you be back?" Micheal inquired. "You promised to help me blow out my candles!" "And I will" Will soothed. "I'll be back in a heartbeat." "Promise?" Micheal asked, and Will nodded. "Okay," Michel said and turned back to cheer for the performing robots. Will turned only to find the man in the suit was gone. Moments later, he discovered him, waiting by the front doors. Will rolled his eyes. "You could've waited, Ryan." "No." Ryan murmured in his bass voice. "The boss has changed the target." Fear was illuminating Ryan's eyes. "It's your cousin."

* * *

The boss, Joshua, tipped back in his chair, and chuckled. "Will needs his loyalty to be tested. Whether it's to me, or to his kin. And if it's not to me," Joshua paused for a moment to click his tongue. "There will be consequences;ones he won't even see coming. I'll kill the boy myself if he doesn't, then I'll kill the disloyal fool."

* * *

Will's eyes stretched wide. "Why?!" He exclaimed, disbelievingly. "I'm sorry Will, but it's what the boss requires." "Why me?" Will said, sadness laced in his voice. Ryan's looked down at the floor. "He does this to everyone. I had to kill my little brother. Blamed it on a wild animal." Ryan said, grief welled up, threatening close to exposure. "Alex got it he worst though. Boss hated him. Made him kill both of his parents. He sobbed for weeks, and even the orphanage didn't want him. Two weeks later he killed himself. His last words were, "I'm so sorry mom and dad. I hope I'll see you in heaven, but I'm probably going to hell for this one." Then he shot himself." Ryan finished, tears streaming down his face. "Alex was my best friend, you know that?" Will nodded, tears glimmering across his own face. "I'm so sorry." Will choked out. Ryan waved the apology off with his hand. "You've said it before, and you'll say it again. But there's nothing we can do to change the past. No matter how much it hurts." Will closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them again. "Okay. I'll do it."

* * *

You see, this was Will's downfall. I can hear your questions without you asking them. How did Will get stuck working for Joshua? That's a story for another time. The thing I'm focused on now is not Will's past, no no. It's his future that I'm worried about.

* * *

 **A/N:This is the first chapter of my new story:This is Springtrap. I might drop I'm broken and I can't be fixed though. The last chapter of Fnaf guys vs girls plus OCs is coming very soon, I hope. Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
